The Tale of Six
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: You know how Ariel had daughter Melody. That got me thinking: What if Melody had six older mermaid cousins that she didn't know about.
1. Meetings and Banquets

Thirteen year old Aquamarine swam beside her twelve year old cousin, Verity, as the two girls made their way to the palace throne room, where their moms, aunts and cousins were all waiting for them. During their swim, Aquamarine found herself silently wondering why she and Verity had to meet their moms, aunts and cousins in the palace throne room. Beside her, Verity was also wondering the same thing. The two girls soon reached the throne room and joined their moms, aunts and cousins. Lorelei and Calista noticed them entering the throne room and swam over to them.

"It's about time you two showed up," Lorelei said.

Verity blinked at what Lorelei had just said, slightly startled. Eden swam over to the four girls.

"Don't be so hard on them, Lorelei," she said.

Lorelei relaxed slightly at seeing the bewildered and slightly hurt expressions on both Aquamarine and Verity's faces.

"I'm sorry," she said before swimming over to join Aquata.

Aquamarine, Verity, Eden and Calista followed Lorelei's lead and also swam over to their moms. Hallie, who was already beside her mom, glanced over at her older by a year cousin, Calista.

"What's the point of this meeting, anyway?" she muttered to herself, which earned her a sharp look from Adella.

"Be a little more respectful in the presence of your aunt, Hallie," she said.

Hallie blanched at her mom's sharp tone.

"Yes, mom," she replied.

Aquamarine, who was by her mom's side, tried to listen to what her mom was saying, but soon found her thoughts wandering to the merboy she had a slight crush on. Besides the thirteen year old, Attina knew her daughter's thoughts were elsewhere, but decided to discuss it later once the meeting was over. Five minutes later, the meeting concluded and Verity, Eden, Lorelei, Calista and Hallie swam off, followed by their moms. Aquamarine was about to follow them, when her mom's voice stopped her. She turned to face Attina.

"Yes, mom?" she asked.

Attina approached her daughter.

"I know the meetings are boring and that your thoughts often drift to other matters, but can't you make more of an attempt to pay attention, Aquamarine? After all, you'll rule in my place someday."

"I do try to listen, mom, but the meetings are really dull," she replied.

Attina sighed.

"You're right. Being Queen, I sometimes forget that you're only thirteen and deserve to carefree once in a while. Go on and join your cousins."

"Thanks, mom. I'll see you at dinner tonight," Aquamarine called over her shoulder as she swam off.

Once her daughter was gone, Attina took her seat on the throne and sighed, thinking of Aquamarine's father, who was no longer with her.

_'Oh, Orion, if only you could see your daughter now,' _she thought sadly.

LineBreak

Elsewhere in the palace, Hallie and Adella were heading towards the section intended for the Queen's relations. Hallie looked over at her mom.

"Mom, why does aunt Attina look so sad sometimes?" she asked.

"Because of your poor uncle Orion, Hallie," Adella replied.

"Oh," was all Hallie said.

The eight year old barely knew her uncle Orion, so she didn't know all the details of his passing. Adella, on the other hand, remembered the events of Orion's death when Aquamarine was eight.

(Flahback-Five years earlier)

_Seven year old Verity led her five year old cousin through the largest of the tide pools while her aunt Attina and uncle Orion sat nearby and watched their eight year old daughter who was perched on a rock close by, her blue tail dangling in the water below. Just then, six year old Eden playfully splashed Aquamarine with some water from the tide pool, causing Aquamarine to burst into tears followed by Andrina scolding her daughter which made Eden mumble "sorry" to Aquamarine before going off to join Lorelei and Verity. Three year old Hallie sat content on Adella's lap, watching her five older cousins playfully interact with each other among the tide pool. Suddenly, both Attina and Orion noticed the small boat in the distance, so the large, extended family each scattered in different directions. Attina and Aquamarine dove to safety, followed by Orion, but as he counted his nieces and sister in laws to make sure the family was present, he realized Hallie wasn't among them._

_He resurfaced and lifted Hallie frim the rock she was seated on before handing the three year old over to her mother. Taking her daughter's hand firmly in hers, Adella disappeared beneath the waves. Orion was about to follow her and join his wife and daughter, when he realized his tail was pinned beneath two rocks. Attina surfaced and met her husband's gaze. By now, the small boat had come closer to where Orion was pinned._

_"Go!" he said firmly to his wife, who nodded sadly before vanishing beneath the waves._

(End flashback)

Adella wiped away the tears that had come to her eyes at the memory of her brother in law's death. Hallie noticed her mom's action, but didn't comment on it. She knew her mom didn't want to talk about it with her, because it was too painful. Elsewhere, Verity and Lorelei were both seated at the long vanity table intended for their use as well as their other four cousins, while Calista and Eden helped them fix up their hair for the banquet dinner that night. Once both Lorelei and Verity had been made presentable for dinner, they let Eden and Calista sit down in their former seats and took their turn in making the eleven year old and the nine year old look acceptable for dinner that evening. While they were busy doing that, both Aquamarine and Hallie swam in.

"Another banquet dinner reserved for our family. How boring," she grumbled.

Verity just sighed at her cousin's complaining.

"Be thankful aunt Attina hosts these once a month, Aquamarine," Eden scolded.

"Why can't mom bend the rule stating our once a month banquet dinner is for our family only slightly and invite Andrew to join us?" Aquamarine wailed.

Lorelei groaned.

"Not Andrew again, Aquamarine. You know aunt Attina doesn't like him. Do you not remember what happened the last time she invited him at your insistance?"

Aquamarine winced at her cousin's mention of that event, which led to Andrew being banned from attending the family banquet. She also knew Lorelei was right. Hallie took a seat at the vanity table while Aquamarine helped her fix up her hair. Once Hallie's hair had been done up, Aquamarine took the vacated seat and Hallie took her turn in braiding Aquamarine's hair before she and Verity twisted it into an updo. Lorelei, Eden and Calista joined Hallie, Verity and Aquamarine.

"I hope the banquet tonight will go smoothly," Verity said.

"I'm sure it will, Verity," Lorelei replied.

"It's too early for us to even be glammed up," Eden added.

"She's right," Calista put in.

Aquamarine swam past her five cousins on her way out of the portion of the palace intended for them to use.

"Where are you going?" Lorelei asked.

"To try and convince mom to give Andrew another chance," she replied over her shoulder.

After Aquamarine had left, Lorelei groaned a second time and faced her four cousins.

"It's not going to go well," she said.

LineBreak

Attina, in the meantime, has left the throne room and joined her five younger sisters in their section of the palace, close to where their daughters lived. As she took a seat at the vanity table, Aquata joined her.

"You're worried about Aquamarine, aren't you?" she asked.

Attina sighed and nodded.

"She's the next in line to rule someday, but I'm worried that she's somehow not quite ready for that," she said softly.

"I'm sure Aquamarine will handle it just fine," Aquata replied.

"I hope so."

"Enough of this gloomy thinking. We've got a banquet to prepare for," Arista added.

Just then, Aquamarine joined her mom and aunts. Attina looked at her daughter.

"Yes, Aquamarine?" she asked.

"Mom, can we invite Andrew to tonight's banquet?" she blurted out in a rush.

"Absolutely not, Aquamarine. He nearly ruined last year's family banquet," Attina replied.

"Give him another chance, mom. Please?"

"No. And that's final."

Tears came to Aquamarine's eyes and she swam off, hands cupping her face as she sobbed. Attina half rose from her seat, preparing to after her daughter, but Aquata gently restrained her.

"Let her go. She just needs some time alone."

"I'm an awful mother. I should have said yes to her request."

"No. You did the right thing." Alana said.

LineBreak

Verity looked up as Aquamarine burst into their room, sobbing loudly before heading over to her bed and crying into her pillow. She exchanged looks with Lorelei, who only shook her head.

"I told you aunt Attina would say no, Aquamarine," she said.

Aquamarine lifted her head slightly.

"She wouldn't even give him a chance, Lorelei."

"Let's go. The banquet starts soon," Eden said and the five cousins all swam out of the room, except Aquamarine.

Calista swam back into the room.

"Aquamarine, aren't you coming?" she asked.

"No. You go on without me, Calista."

"Aunt Attina will notice that you're not present."

"So what if she does? I don't care,"Aquamarine replied and then turned her back.

Sighing, Calista joined her cousins and the five girls swam to the banquet hall. Attina watched as her five nieces entered the banquet hall and saw that her daughter wasn't present. She left the banquet hall and headed in the direction of the bedroom that her nieces and daughter shared. Aquamarine had stopped sobbing so hard but continued to have her back to the entranceway that led in and out of the bedroom when Attina entered.

"Aquamarine?" she asked gently.

"Now what, mom?"

"I noticed you weren't in the banquet hall with your cousins. Why?"

"Because of Andrew, mom. You know how much I like him."

Attina took a seat on her daughter's bed.

"I see. I'm sorry for that, sweetie. I sometimes think more like a Queen then a mother when it comes to you and matters of the heart, but ever since your father..." Attina trailed off but Aquamarine knew what she was trying to say.

She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I know, mom. You're only trying to look out for me and also want what's best for me. When dad was here, I saw how devoted he was to you. I want that with Andrew, but you disapprove of him."

Attina sighed, knowing her daughter was right.

"I know, but if Andrew makes you happy, I'll try and give him another chance, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good. Let's go eat before the food's all gone," Attina said as she swam towards the curtain that hung at the entrance of the large room.

Aquamarine also rose from her bed and followed Attina to the banquet hall.


	2. Humanized Verity

Verity was busy swimming through the waters with her cousins, Eden and Hallie, when her attention was grabbed by a bottle that was half submerged in the sand. She swam closer to it and pulled it from the sand before brushing it off. Eden joined her older cousin.

"What is it, Verity?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Whatever it is, it feels heavy," Verity replied.

"Verity, put it back where you found it and let's get out of here," Hallie begged.

Verity shook the bottle slightly and was startled to hear liquid sloshing inside.

"The bottle contains something liquid," she said.

Both Eden and Hallie exchanged worried looks. Verity headed up towards the surface and her head emerged from the water, followed by Eden and Hallie. She scanned the horizon for a beachy area so she could see what the liquid contained in the bottle was. Finally, she spotted a beach and began heading towards it. Eden and Hallie, noticing where she was heading, tried to talk her out of getting any closer, but Verity ignored them. When she finally reached the beach, she pulled herself out of the water and onto the sand while both Eden and Hallie remained in the shallows so their tails wouldn't be seen while being close enough to hear Verity.

"Verity, we shouldn't even be here," Hallie said.

"Listen to Hallie. Let's get out of here," Eden pleaded.

"We will, once I see what this liquid does," Verity replied as she uncorked the bottle and tipped it sideways over her tail.

A small drop of liquid emerged from the bottle and landed on Verity's tail. The moment it had, Verity felt like someone had spilled something hot on her tail and she began letting out small moans of pain. Eden and Hallie both watched as Verity's tail fins became feet and her tail became legs. Once the transformation was complete, she stared in horror at the two legs that had replaced her tail.

"My tail. Where did my tail go?" she whimpered.

"Someone's coming," Hallie suddenly said.

Both she and Eden dove beneath the waves of the shallows. Verity longed to hide beneath the waters with her cousins, but couldn't because she no longer had a tail. Verity turned her head as the owner of the approaching footsteps came into view, only to see that it was the very youngest of her five cousins. Eden and Hallie cautiously let their heads emerge from the water, only to see the newcomer was just the cousin they'd never met. Melody stopped suddenly at seeing Verity seated on the sand.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Verity and I need your mom's help," Verity replied.

"How do you know about my mom?"

"Please. Just get her for me," Verity begged.

"Ok."

Melody left Verity on the beach, headed back to her palace to get her mom and bring her to the beach. While she was gone, Eden and Hallie swam closer to Verity.

"I wish I had never seen this bottle now," Verity wailed as her gaze shifted to the now empty bottle that was still in her grasp.

"Maybe our aunt will find some way to reverse your human state," Hallie replied.

Minutes later, Melody had returned to where she'd found Verity, accompanied by her mom. Verity met her aunt's slightly startled gaze.

"Hi, aunt Ariel," she said softly.

"Verity, what happened?" she asked after telling her daughter to return to the palace.

"I found this bottle half buried in the sand during a swim with Hallie and Eden, so I pulled myself onto the beach and tested the bottle's contents on my tail to see what it would do. The next thing I know, my tail starts to hurt and I'm left with legs."

"I see," Ariel said as she took the bottle from Verity.

"Aunt Ariel, isn't there some way to return Verity to her mermaid state?" Eden asked.

"No, not if this bottle contained a spell that would transform a mermaid into a human."

Hearing that, Verity burst into tears.

"I can't stay like this forever, aunt Ariel. What about my mom?" she sobbed.

Ariel helped her niece to her new feet. Verity wobbled slightly and would have fallen if her aunt hadn't held her upright.

"Let's get you to the palace and into something more fitting until we can find some way to restore your tail, Verity," she said as she took off her cloak and helped her niece wrap it around herself.

With her aunt guiding her up the stairs, Verity glanced over her shoulder at both Eden and Hallie.

"Tell mom I'll home soon," she said.

Eden and Hallie nodded.

"Don't worry, Verity. We'll get you home one way or another," Hallie promised before she and Eden disappeared beneath the waves.

Linebreak

Elsewhere, Alana had been searching all over for her daughter, but hadn't had much luck until she was joined by Eden and Hallie.

"Aunt Alana," they both said.

"Hi, girls. Have either of you seen Verity? I've looked everywhere for her, but I can't find her."

"That's because she's with aunt Ariel," Eden replied.

Alana blinked.

"She what?"

Hallie explained how Verity's discovery of a bottle half buried in the sand during their swim had led her to testing its contents on herself which in turn caused her tail to transform into legs.

"And that's why Verity's not with us right now, aunt Alana," Hallie said.

"Oh, my poor girl. I never should have let her go for a swim with the two of you," Alana replied.

Both Eden and Hallie blinked.

"We tried to get her to forget about the bottle, but she wouldn't listen to us," Hallie protested.

"That's no excuse. My daughter's a human now."

By now, Andrina and Adella had joined their daughters and sister.

"What's going on?" Andrina asked.

"My daughter somehow managed to turn herself into a human, that's what's going on. Our daughters were out swimming when Verity discovered a bottle, decided to see what it would do and had her tail replaced by legs. Your daughters say they tried to talk her out of testing it and she's now stuck on land with our baby sister."

Alana finished her brief rant and swam off, leaving Eden, Hallie and her sisters behind in shocked silence. Eden burst into tears once Alana was gone.

"M-Mom, we really tried to talk Verity out of trying the bottle's contents," she said between sobs.

"Shush, sweetie, I believe you," Andrina said gently while hugging her upset daughter.

The four mermaids swam towards the palace together with Eden still in tears.

LineBreak

Verity sat on the bed in the room she would use during her stay while her aunt tried to find a way to turn her back into a mermaid. Just then, there was a knock on the open door and Verity looked up, only to see that it was her cousin, holding a pile of dresses intended for Verity's use in her arms.

"Hi. Mom thought these dresses would be useful for you while you stay with us," Melody said.

"Oh," Verity replied before looking away.

Melody entered the room and placed the dresses in the closet before she quickly left the room, only to pass her mom, who had come to see how her niece was doing.

"Verity?" Ariel asked gently after entering the room.

The seventeen year old looked up and Ariel noticed the tearmarks on her cheeks. She took a seat beside Verity on the bed.

"You miss being a mermaid just as much as you miss your mom, don't you?" she asked.

Verity only nodded.

"Mom must be so worried about me by now," Verity said.

Ariel hugged her niece.

"Don't worry. We'll restore your tail to you one way or another, I promise."

"How? It was a potion that took away my tail. We'd need a potion that would restore my tail."

An idea suddenly came to Ariel and she rose from the bed.

"Meet me on the beach where my daughter found you in half an hour. I need to go into the village to see the potion shopkeeper. Maybe she can come up with a way to return you to your original state," she said as she left the room.

After her aunt had left, Verity decided to see if she would be able to stand on her new feet unaided and rose from the bed, only to fall back onto the bed. She exhaled heavily and tried again. This time, she was more successful at remaining upright, but she wobbled a little. Deciding to leave her room, Verity took a tentative step forward, followed by another. Ten tentative footsteps later, she stood just inside the doorframe, unsure where to go next. She decided to head to the portion of beach where her cousin Melody had found her seated on the beach, clad only in a black shell bra.

LineBreak

Ariel, in the meantime, had been successful in obtaining a potion from the potion shopkeeper, who assured her it would restore someone to their original state. Leaving the potion maker's shop, she made her way towards the section of beach where her daughter had found Verity. Verity stood on the beach, wistfully looking in the direction of where her home lay beneath the waves, when her aunt joined her, holding a potion bottle in her hand.

Will this even work?" she asked her aunt.

"Only one way to find out, Verity. Sit down on that rock that's in the shallows and I'll place a drop of this on one of your legs to see if it'll restore your tail," Ariel replied as she uncapped the bottle and they both waded into the shallows towards the rock. Verity took a seat and her aunt placed a small drop on Verity's knee. Both watched as a glimpse of Verity's tail appeared for a split second before it vanished. Ariel looked up at her niece, only to see tears fill Verity's brown eyes.

"Now, I'll never get home!" she wailed.

"Don't think like that. I only placed a drop on your leg. Maybe pouring the entire bottle over your legs will work better, Verity," Ariel added as she emptied the bottle's contents over both of her niece's legs.

Both she and Verity watched as the potion released a bluish glow as it soaked into Verity's legs. The bluish glow brightened until it obsured Verity from her aunt's view. When the bluish glow faded, Verity looked down and gasped at seeing her restored tail rather then the legs she'd had to endure.

"My tail! It's back!" she cried happily.

Ariel smiled sadly, pleased that her niece had gotten her tail back while at the same time upset that she wouldn't be able to spend more time with Verity. Verity noticed her aunt's wan smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked her aunt.

"I'm happy you got your tail back, but I'll also miss you when you return to your mom."

"Why not come back with me?"

"Because my home is here, with your uncle and cousin."

Verity eased herself off the rock and into the sea before vanishing beneath the waves. She surfaced to wave good-bye to her aunt, who returned the wave before she sank below the waves again, never to surface again. Melody joined her mom on the beach..

"Cousin Verity returned home, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did."

"Do you think she'll ever come visit us?"

"Only time will tell."


	3. Aqaumarine's Choice

Twelve year old Aquamarine swam through the palace corridors while her mother, Attina, followed her.

"Mother, why must I meet with the prince of Atlantis?" she asked.

"It's your duty as the oldest princess and the next in line for the throne," Attina replied.

"But, mother, have you seen the prince of Atlantis? He's arrogant and unattractive," she said.

"No daughter of mine will disrespect her intended bridegroom," Attina said firmly.

Shocked by her mother's unintended reveal, Aquamarine gasped and faced her mom.

"Mother, you can't be considering the prince of Atlantis as one of my intended matches," the young princess protested.

"I am and he's the only match I'm considering for you," Attina told her daughter.

"But what about the prince of Trispta?" Aquamarine asked, remembering the handsome, blonde haired merman that she'd only met four days ago.

"The prince of Trispta and your cousin Eden have been betrothed since they were babies."

"Why must you choose my future husband, mom? Why can't I decide for myself, like aunt Ariel did?"

Attina stopped swimming, as did Aquamarine, who turned and faced her mom.

"You really don't like the prince of Atlantis, do you?"

Aquamarine nodded.

"Very well. You're free to choose your own husband, Aquamarine. But on one condition. You dine with me, your aunts, cousins and the prince of Atlantis at dinner tonight. Agreed?"

"Yes, mother," Aquamarine said as she bowed slightly before swimming away.

Attina watched her daughter swim off in the direction of the large sleeping quarters that she and her cousins shared. She too had witnessed the terrible eating habits of prince Xavier whenever he paid them a visit from Atlantis, so she felt glad that her daughter hadn't wanted him as a potential husband.

"You'll find yourself a wonderful husband, my darling Aquamarine," Attina told herself.

Line Break

At that moment, Calista sat in front of her vanity as she twisted her curled hair into an updo before pinning it in place with a shell clip. Verity took a seat on the vanity that was next to Calista's vanity before she applied some lipstick onto her lips. Aquamarine swam in at that moment, which made Hallie look up.

"Mom's invited Xavier to dine with us tonight, because he's come a long way from Atlantis," she fumed.

Both Eden and Lorelei glanced up.

"Prince Xavier? How could she think of inviting such a vile and creepy merman to dine with us?" Lorelei asked while shuddering at the memory of how he ate.

"I know, Lorelei. And that's not the half of it. Mom accidently let it slip to me that Prince Xavier was to be my eventual husband," Aquamarine added.

Each of her five younger cousins gasped.

"But she relented, so I'm free to choose my own husband."

"Aquamarine, that's not how most royal marriages go," Eden said.

"I know. But aunt Ariel chose her own husband, remember? I want that for myself, Eden," Aquamarine replied.

Eden fidgeted slightly, thinking of the betrothal between herself and Prince Evan of Trispta, which had been arranged by both Andrina and King Seth and Queen Alyssa when she and Evan were still infants. She would marry Evan soon after her fifteenth birthday, which was five years away. Seven year old Hallie and eight year old Calista joined their ten year old cousin.

"Cheer up, Eden. Maybe Prince Evan won't be so bad," Calista said.

"But I'll only be here for another five years before Evan and I wed! Do you know how far the kingdom of Trispta is from mom, you and my aunts?" Eden wailed.

Lorelei and Verity both gave Aquamarine a look that clearly said "way to go" before they made their way over to the now distaught Eden. Feeling bad that she'd upset her cousin, Aquamarine swam out of the large room.


	4. Ariel Meets Her Nieces and In Laws

Ariel swam through the halls of the palace, heading towards the portion of the palace where she thought her sisters still slept, when she was joined by Attina.

"Ariel?" she asked.

She stopped at the sound of her name and turned to face her eldest sibling before they hugged.

"It's good to see you."

"Same here."

Suddenly, she noticed the crown on her sister's head.

"You're queen now?" she asked.

"Yes."

"If you're queen now, then where's-?" Ariel began, but trailed off.

"Dad decided to step down and I became queen in his place. Come on. Our other five sisters live in a different portion of the palace," Attina said as she swam off in a different direction from where Ariel had been heading in. She had no choice but to follow her oldest sister.

"I was headed towards where we used to sleep when we were young. How come we're headed away from that portion of the palace?"

"Oh. That portion is for our-," Attina started to say, but was joined by Aquamarine.

"Mom, Eden and Calista are bickering again," she said.

Attina sighed deeply.

"Excuse me. I've got to put an end to another squabble. Aquamarine, honey, why don't you take your aunt to where she'll be sleeping during her stay with us," Attina said before swimming away.

Aquamarine blinked and looked at her aunt.

"You're my aunt Ariel, aren't you?" she asked.

"I am."

"Follow me."

Both Aquamarine and Ariel continued heading towards the portion of the palace intended for relatives of the queen.

"I assume that since Attina is your mom, I've got five other nieces."

"You'll meet them later," Aquamarine replied.

"I see. Aquamarine, huh? I like it."

"Thanks. My dad picked it out for me."

Once Aquamarine and Ariel reached the new sleeping quarters of the queen's relations, Aquamarine stopped at the entrance.

"I've got to help mom settle the squabble between Eden and Calista. I'll see you tonight," Aquamarine replied as she swam off.

Sighing, Ariel entered the new living quarters of her sisters, only to be surrounded by them on all sides. She hugged each of her sisters in turn before noticing the five mermen patiently waiting their turn to introduce themselves. Her sisters moved aside to allow their husbands a chance to meet Ariel. A merman with a pale gray tail, blonde hair and brown eyes was the first to approach.

"I'm William, Alana's husband," he said.

"Nice to meet you, William."

One by one, Ariel's four other brother in laws introduced themselves. Once the introductions were over, Attina and Aquamarine both swam in, followed by Verity, Eden, Lorelei, Calista and Hallie. Aquata made her way forward to join her daughter.

"Lorelei, there's someone I'd like you to meet," she told her daughter.

"Who?" the eighteen year old asked.

"Your aunt, sweetie," Aquata replied before leaving her daughter's side to join her recently returned sister.

"Which aunt, mom? I've got five present," Lorelei said.

"I believe your mom means me," Ariel added.

Blinking a few times, Lorelei turned and faced her aunt, who she had never met before. She looked to her mom for confirmation if this was the aunt who had swapped her tail and a life below the waves for a life above and legs. Aquata gave a brief nod at her daughter's unspoken question. Gasping and murmuring to each other, Eden, Calista and Hallie joined Lorelei and the four mermaids also introduced themselves to their aunt. Both Verity and Aquamarine remained by their moms, having already met their aunt on a couple different occasions.

"Let me get this right. Attina, Aquamarine is your daughter and Orion was your husband. Alana, Verity is your daughter and William is your husband. Andrina, Eden is your daughter and Brice is your husband. Aqauta, Lorelei is your daughter and Zach is your husband. Arista, Calista is your daughter and Isaac is your husband. And Adella, Hallie is your daughter and Scott is your husband," Ariel said, trying to keep track of who her sisters had as a daughter and as a husband.

Calista swam forward from beside her mom and approached the aunt she'd only heard about from stories that Arista had told her during her childhood.

"Aunt Ariel, what made you leave the ocean to live above the waves?" she asked.

"Calista!" Arista scolded her daughter.

"It's alright. Calista's only curious."


End file.
